


Tuesdays

by theprincessandthepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, HS AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessandthepie/pseuds/theprincessandthepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates tuesdays. Like, Mondays are bad, but Tuesdays? They just make him want to die. That changes very, very quickly after he meets Castiel. Will not be updated, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesdays

It was Tuesday and Dean Winchester was royally pissed.

“What do you mean you’re backing out! We’ve been planning this for months!”

“Dean.” Jo sounded exasperated from the other end of the phone line. “I told you, I have a date. A real, living, breathing date who actually wants to go to prom with me. The deal was that we’d go together if neither of us had an actual date. Which I now have. Stop throwing a hissyfit and get your head out of your ass, Winchester. Now if you’d stop bitching for two seconds we might actually be able to get you a date in time.”

“I hate you.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re awful.”

“I’m also your best chance of not showing up to prom all alone like a total loser.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Harvelle.”

“I love you too.”

“Oh shut-“

Dean glanced down at his phone. “Way to hang up on me, blondie.” _Well_ , he thought, _this is going to be a horrible week_. He was very, very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was so short. I hope to make further chapters longer, but it might take me a while to update as I'm pretty busy all the time.
> 
> EDIT: Sorry, I totally forgot about this and haven't been in the fandom for a while so i'm going to complete it.


End file.
